


You Rail Your Petite Gamer Friend

by CowboyJim02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Choking, Condom, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, First Time, Gamer Gril, Gamer girl, Hair Pulling, Missionary, POV Second Person, Petite, Pettanko, Rough Sex, Small Breasts, Standing Sex, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyJim02/pseuds/CowboyJim02
Summary: You're a college student, and your childhood friend is over playing video games with you. You've had a crush on her for a while now. Will today be the day that you finally confess?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Rail Your Petite Gamer Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at erotic literature, so I wrote down a fantasy of mine in the heat of an aroused stupor. I'm sure my every choice of words just screams "horny, lonely, hetero white boy." I tried to make it at least somewhat mature and realistic, but alas, my unrealistic expectations, lack of sexual/romantic experience, and crippling pornography addiction are probably still painfully evident. I have some pretty specific tastes, so I dunno how many people this will actually appeal to. Oh well, I hope somebody out there finds it hot. Or ironically amusing.
> 
> Recent changes:  
> \- Retconned some minor details in the first chapter so my ideas for future chapters would make more sense (still not 100% sure if I want more chapters, it's all hypothetical at the moment).  
> \- Added proper indentation to paragraphs.  
> \- Changed some word choices here and there, whether it be to elaborate on certain ideas, avoid repetition, or simply improve word flow.  
> \- Made some improvements to syntax.  
> \- Fixed some grammar errors.
> 
> If you'd like to read a previous version, use Wayback Machine. I will make archives every time I make changes.

You're in your bedroom with your childhood friend, Willow. You've been friends since middleschool, and even now, as college students, your bond remains steadfast.

The two of you are sitting at the edge of your bed, playing Mario Kart 8 together. Video games have been a shared hobby between you two ever since you were kids.

You get first place, and the Grand Prix ends. She's right behind you, in second place.

"Fuck, man. You're such a jerk," she exclaims, frustratedly. "Why don't we play another game?"

"Nah," you reply.

"Why not?" she shoots back. "You know I suck ass at this game, compared to you."

"Oh, come on. You don't 'suck ass' by any means. You got second place on 200cc, and you barely ever play Mario Kart. You're always so competitive."

She gives you a fake, cartoonishly pouty look.

You roll your eyes with a smile. "Okay. How about Call of Duty instead?" you suggest.

Her face lights up. "Alright, hell yeah."

You're not really a big fan of Call of Duty yourself, but you know Willow likes it, so that's okay. As long as it's Black Ops or MW3, and not one of the crappy current-gen CoD games, you're perfectly fine. You turn the Nintendo Switch off, and switch the HDMI to your Playstation. The two of you play Call of Duty for a while. As expected, she starts to kick your ass now that you're playing a game she's actually good at.

As the two of you sit on your bed playing games, you inch closer to her. You feel the warmth emanating from her body on your skin. The truth is, you've always had a crush on her. She's the only person you feel like you can tell anything. The two of you have supported each other through break ups, mental health issues, family deaths, and so much else. You've been through thick and thin together, but you wish the two of you were more than just friends. The other women you've dated have never been as attractive to you as Willow. You've tried to give her hints of your interest in her before through flirty jests and vague statements, but it usually doesn't go anywhere. You're not sure if it's because she isn't interested in you, because she's too afraid to admit her true feelings, or because your implications simply go over her head.

Maybe today would be different. Today, you're going to make your move and really make your feelings clear. You inch closer to her, to the point that you're practically touching her. 

"Willow..." you say.

"Yeah?" she replies, taking her eyes off the screen to look at you.

"Ah... never mind." You chicken out.

"Uh... okay. Are you sure? It seemed important." She pauses the game, and gives you a concerned look.

Fuck, you're trapped. You can either tell her the truth or make something up. You opt for the latter.

"Well... I was just wondering why you're using the semi-auto. I thought you were more of a shotgun person," you respond.

She looks a little confused, until you gesture to the screen. "Oh! Um... yeah, I just figured I'd try something new out," she explains. She still seems concerned, however. "That's not really what you wanted to ask me, though, is it?"

You look at the ground. Damn, she caught your lie. You have no idea how to respond.

She notices this, and assures, "It's okay. Actually, I wanted to ask you something too."

You're taken aback. Does she have feelings for you, too? Maybe she's noticed yours after all. "You do?" you finally respond.

"Yeah. I've wanted to tell you something for a while now, actually."

You anticipate whatever it is she has to say, and secretly hope she tells you she's into you. You have no idea how to prepare yourself for what she might be about to say. Your mind is racing a mile a minute.

Finally, she speaks: "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

"Huh?" you ask, a little confused. "You wanna go get... ice cream?" You kinda hope she just asked you on a date.

"Yeah, like, in the kitchen." She makes a face like it was obvious.

"Oh. Yeah, sure," you reply. You were expecting something else. Something that would change your lives forever. But instead, she just wanted a snack break.

"Cool, let's go," she says. She turns off the Playstation, and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," you say, to get her attention. You do this on an impulse before she can exit your room. You pause for a second, but you finally manage to blurt it out: "I like you." Shit... why'd you have to go and say it out of the blue like that?

She's a little suprised by your sudden boldness, but she quickly composes, and calmly answers with a simple, "I know."

"You... know?" you ask.

"Yeah. I like you too." There it is, folks.

"Oh," you simply reply. You feel your cheeks get warm, and you smile.

"You make it pretty obvious, dummy."

You look back up. She's getting closer to you now. Completely out of nowhere, she plants a big kiss on your lips. She has to tiptoe a bit to meet her mouth with yours. You're completely dumbfounded by her bold move. You freeze up for a second while she sucks on your lips. It isn't your first kiss, but it still feels like a new experience. It's different than the other women you've been with. Her lips are so tender, and you can smell the men's cologne she always wears.

She wraps her arms around you, and you feel the warmth of her body. It's all so nice. She releases, and you're both red as a tomato. She seems suprised by her own actions. She turns and runs away, straight into the kitchen.

Again, you try to stop her with a "Wait," and chase after her. You get to the kitchen, and she's already sitting at the table. She has her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Why? I'm not."

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" you ask. You're still not quite sure what's going on. 

"I'm afraid that we'll get to a point where we won't be able to return." You try to hold her hand, but she retracts.

"Well, what's so bad about that?" She gives you a look, like her point just went over your head. You actually do understand what she means, but you're not sure what to say. You'd be lying to yourself if you said you never thought about it. You explain this.

"Y'know... we've already gone further than I ever thought we would," she says after a few seconds.

"Yeah, but—" You sigh. You take the seat next to her as you think about what to say for a moment. "You know, if we both like each other, we shouldn't just hold that back out of fear. If there's something between us, why should we just snuff it out?"

She looks up at you. Her eyes are a bit watery, like she was about to cry. You've always thought her green-hazel eyes were beautiful. Her ear-length, brown hair is a bit messy from holding her hands to her face.

"Yeah... I guess," she says as she looks down at her lap.

You try to angle your face so you're looking at her. The two of you make eye contact, and she can't help but giggle a little at the odd angle you've positioned yourself in. Your faces are super close, and you wonder if it would be appropriate to try to kiss her again. Probably not, since she's clearly unsure about everything, right?

Against all mental filters, you make the riskiest move of your life: you move in and kiss her.

_You're so fucking stupid, _you think to yourself. To your relief, she doesn't try to stop you. She is a bit hesitant at first, but she eventually starts to kiss you back. She wraps her arms around your neck. You wrap your arms around her waist.__

____

Out of nowhere, she takes the lead from you and suddenly starts kissing you more passionately. She starts to use her tongue, and explores your mouth with it. She stands, pulling you with her. Christ, you can feel yourself start to get hard now. 

____

"Wait," you say, trying to catch your breath. "What are we doing?"

____

"Shut up," she says, continuing to kiss you.

____

"But..." She puts a finger to your lips. God, it's so cliché, but so hot. Her small frame presses against you, her chest bumping into yours everytime she comes up for air. The two of you stand there swapping spit for a while, and then you stop. She grabs your hand, and leads you into the bedroom.

____

"You were right. I really shouldn't let fear stop me," she tells you. You're not sure how she made up her mind so fast, but you can't complain one bit. The woman you love has returned your affection, and this fact distracts you from any other concentrated thought.

____

She gets really close, and continues her short monologue: "I'm going to ignore all of my fear and master my own mind." Weird word choice, but you're too horny to care.

____

While you're so close, you take in the topography of her face. She doesn't have a conventional, super-model-esque beauty, but that's not what you're into anyway. She has a few blemishes here and there, and her nose has kind of a funny shape to it. Sometimes she complains about it, thinking her nose is too big, to which you assure her she looks fine. And you aren't lying one bit when you say it—she really is attractive. Perfectly imperfect.

____

Willow strips down to her underwear, removing her Pink Floyd sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and socks. Suddenly, she looks a bit ashamed.

____

"I'm... I'm sorry they're so small," she says, looking down at her chest. "But, uh... well, this is me."

____

Your heart melts. She actually said the thing. You can't take it. "You're beautiful," you guarantee her. "There's not a thing about you I would change."

____

She smiles, lets out a soft nose-giggle, and blushes like a wildfire. "Thank you."

____

You pull her closer to resume your kissing. You notice her lips taste like the gum she's been chewing, but there's a certain flavor to it that's all her. You run your hands over her back, feeling her bra strap. The two of you are locked in an embrace like this for a while, and your sense of time starts to decay.

____

She begins removing your t-shirt, and feels your stomach with her warm hands. You're not the biggest health nut or anything, but you have some mild toneage because you've been working out with your friend for the past few weeks. She looks up at you with hungry eyes.

____

"Take off the rest of your clothes," she says, her voice filled with lust. You do as you're told. She goes down on her knees, and stares at the lump in your boxers.

____

"Willow, I'm..."

____

"What is it?" she asks, concerned.

____

"I don't think I can last very long. I want to, but..."

____

She looks up at you and smiles. "It's okay. I don't really mind if you can't last long. Of course... if you aren't comfortable with continuing, we don't have—"

____

"No, it's fine," you interrupt. "Keep going."

____

She takes out your cock. It's not the biggest—about average, give or take. You hope she's not into huge porn star cocks or anything like that.

____

She starts to suck on it. She's not very good at it, but you don't mind at all. It's really cute watching her try so hard to make you feel good. She tries not to overdo it too much, so it isn't that long before she stops.

____

"Was that good?" she asks.

____

"Yeah..."

____

The two of you go to the bed, and you position her so she's comfortable. She reaches down and massages your cock as you remove her A-cup bra. You touch her breasts, and they're barely big enough to give you a handful. You rub her nipples, causing her to gasp. Moving down, you start kissing her belly while you play with her nipples. You prod her navel a bit with your tongue. She's really sensitive, so she arches her back and lets out a moan. You continue kissing her torso, until you find yourself at her nether region. You stop, and look at her, as if to ask permission.

____

She looks back at you, a bit nervous, but doesn't oppose you. You press down on her cunt a bit. She lets out a wimper, and covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she watches. You run your finger up and down her covered slit, and then start rubbing her clit. The two of you maintain eye contact.

____

You remove her panties enough for her pussy to be in total view. Without hesitation, you start to eat her out.

____

"Oh geez..." she sighs, and your name escapes her lips.

____

Her back starts to arch even more than before. Her whole body is quivering as you swish your tongue around inside her, poking her clit with your nose. You hold on to her skinny little thighs and continue. Her legs are shaking, and her hands go from the back of your head to the bed sheets. You do this for a while, and suddenly, she starts to convulse.

____

"God... I'm cumming," she says between heaves. Her juices flow onto your tongue. You lick it up as she comes down from the high. She looks at you, smiling.

____

"Can you keep going?" you ask.

____

"Yeah... I can."

____

With this, you start to remove her panties the rest of the way, sliding them off of her long legs. You position the tip of your penis at her entrance.

____

"Can I put it in?" you ask.

____

"Yes... h-hurry..." she says.

____

"Uh, wait a sec," you say as you remember something important. You quickly get up and search your nightstand drawer. You pull a condom out, and show it to her. She nods, and you try to put it on. However, to your embarrasment, you seem to have lost your hard-on while you were searching for the condom. You feel like you've ruined the mood, but she seems pretty understanding, and helps you get your boner back up so you can slide the condom on.

____

You slowly start to push your hips forward as her legs wrap around you. Her pussy is still pretty wet, but even with all the lubricant, it's harder than you thought to push your penis in. She's pretty tight down there.

____

"Ah... Willow..." you say as your head makes it inside her entrance.

____

You may have _kissed _other women before, and maybe gotten a BJ or two. But this is actually your first time getting this far with someone. You're pretty nervous, but it's too late to stop now. You probably couldn't stop even if you wanted to.__

______ _ _

"Mmmm..." she moans.

______ _ _

She's extra sensitive, having came not terribly long ago. You interlock your fingers with hers, feeling the warmth of her small hands. She keeps groaning as you slowly inch your way inside. Her hymen doesn't seem to be intact, so perhaps it isn't her first time. That's no problem at all, though. You're just glad to be the guy who's with her right now.

______ _ _

You push it in all the way, and start to pull out slowly. She's tight as hell, and it feels great.

______ _ _

"Harder," she says. You comply, and start to thrust a bit faster.

______ _ _

"Choke me," she pleads.

______ _ _

Whoa-ho-ho. You weren't expecting that from her at all. You're a little hesitant about it, but you follow her command regardless, and begin to lightly choke her while you fuck her. She seems to love it, as she starts panting heavily. You get close to her face, and feel her hot breath on your cheeks.

______ _ _

"Harder," she says again. You're starting to get into this now. You can feel your balls tightening as you plow her and choke her with increasing intensity. She grabs onto your wrists. The bed is shaking violently, and her face turns a bit blue. She makes a coughing sound, and some snot comes out of her nose. You let off just a bit because you don't want to hurt her or anything.

______ _ _

"Harder!" she demands. You comply, and soon her face turns blue again. She starts to make a weird gurgling sound, and you start to worry that you're actually choking her to death. The smell of a bitch in heat fills the room, and the bedsheets beneath you are quite dampened by sweat and other fluids.

______ _ _

As you expected, you don't last very long. You start to feel your climax arriving as you piston into her over and over again. As it inches closer, you slow down. You focus, and try to will yourself to ride the climax out without cumming. Your brain goes numb with pleasure, and eventually, your nut gives up trying to come out. You're not finished just yet.

______ _ _

You pull out. You lift her petite body off the bed with ease, which makes her squeal. After placing her on her feet, you tell her to face away from you, and position her ass at your crotch. You push your cock back into her pussy, this time from behind. The length of her smooth back presses against your stomach. You grab her by the short, brunette hair and pull it back as you penetrate deeper into her. You're fucking her with everything you've got.

______ _ _

"Harder!" she orders. You start to kiss her neck as the two of you go at it. You bite down a little, and she doesn't object. You feel a little weird about it, but she's enjoying it. She makes raspy growling sounds as the two of you fuck in this position. You let go of her hair to grab her fragile neck with both hands, and start choking her again.

______ _ _

"Do it harder, pussy," she commands. "Break... break me."

______ _ _

You tighten your grip around her thin neck and pound her even harder than you have yet. She's coughing quite a bit and clawing at your arms, and you can't help but worry that you might be really hurting her.

______ _ _

She chokes out your name before saying, "Fucking hell... I'm... cumming."

______ _ _

She's on the brink of climax, and it isn't long before she starts violently convulsing. Her breathing sounds concerningly erratic. Her cunt clamps down onto your cock with the force of a nutcracker, and it pushes you to your climax, as well.

______ _ _

"I'm cumming too," you moan.

______ _ _

You can't hold it in this time, and you let loose. The two of you moan each other's names as you cum at the same time. You pull out, completely spent. You're both drenched head-to-toe in sweat, and Willow is a drooling mess. You remove the condom, and throw it in a nearby bin. Both of you flop on the bed, and embrace each other.

______ _ _

"I... love you... jerk," she says while trying to catch her breath.

______ _ _

"I love you... too... jerk," you return. The two of you spoon for a while, basking in the afterglow.

______ _ _

___Ah, shit. You look at her neck, and see a bruise starting to form. Maybe you two overdid it a little bit._ _ _

__


End file.
